


Through the Eyes Of Another

by Hostile_Sociopaths



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, Multi, One-Sided Ryan/Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostile_Sociopaths/pseuds/Hostile_Sociopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross was always there for Brendon Urie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes Of Another

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: Describe the relationship between two characters from the point of view of a third character. (Via: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/tagged/shipping+prompt/page/3)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Brendon or Ryan or Sarah. I don't own P!aTD. As far as I know, this didn't happen. This is a work of fiction

**I was there when you first saw her.**

We were at a bar without Spencer or Jon. Just us. It was getting late and I remember telling you again and again, “We have to go.” A few drinks more and we were headed out. Then you saw her. She was tall, dark haired, absolutely beautiful. You looked at her with complete awe, I could tell from the look on your face that you were in love. I knew because that was how I looked at you when you couldn't see.

**I was there when you first talked to her.**

But I might as well haven’t. Aside from a brief “This is Ryan,” I wasn't part of the conversation. I don’t think I wanted to be. Her name was Sarah, as you soon found out. Her smile matched yours, her laugh was the chorus of angels. You talked long enough to get her number and a date the next night.

**I was there before you went on your first date.**

You called me in a panic and I showed up immediately. Of course I did. You asked me what to wear, I tried not to say you looked perfect already. I told you to calm down, that she would like you. That nothing on earth, Heaven, Hell and Purgatory could stop you two from being together. I watched you drive away to pick her up. I wished I stopped you from going.

**I was there when you proposed.**

We all saw it coming, even I couldn't deny it, as much as it broke me. I watched as you got down on one knee and asked her, “Sarah Orzechowski, will you marry me?” She said yes, of course she did. I watched you slip the ring on her finger, stand up and kiss her. I swear it was the happiest I’d ever seen you. I only wish it were because of me.

**I was there at your wedding.**

I stood beside you as Best Man and watched Sarah walk down the aisle. She looked like the perfect bride. I looked at you and could see the love you felt for her in your eyes, I saw it in hers too. You were perfect for each other. It took all I had not to speak when they said “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” I couldn’t ruin it for you. When you reached the I do’s that was it for me. You were now officially Mr and Mrs Brendon Urie. I couldn't do anything about it. I stayed to watch your first dance. I watched as you dipped her body and kissed her again. Then I left the reception and your life.

_I was sure you’d be happier with Sarah._

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Nina.
> 
> Well that was feelsy, sorry(not really). Hopefully I fulfilled the prompt. Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
